


Roadhog fic haha nice

by Galaxy_Rider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, For a Friend, Happy Ending, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, also because Roadhog needs more love, but just in case, so how do, the violence isnt all that descriptive, there is the Minimum plot for the fluff, this is my first fic on this site how do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Rider/pseuds/Galaxy_Rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(It's one in the morning wake me up inside)<br/>Mako and the reader go into a room and get ambushed, what happens next will warm your heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight and then fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DollBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollBlood/gifts).



> So I've never written Roadhog before so I apologize in advance lmao, but this tag is very empty, and my friend needs some more Roadhog lovin'. 
> 
> Anyway here's some unbettad bullshit haha shit.

 

 

Mako was certainly not a silver linings kind of guy. Expecting things to go to shit tended to help soften the blow when they did, and offered a pleasant surprise when they didn't. It had saved him a lot of grief, especially around Jamison. So when he went into that room with them, he had expected something to go wrong. Just not that.

 

It was a small room, with frankly disgusting wall paper. But the loot was sitting there, under a table in the corner. They had already taken out the three guards, and obviously Mako's consort hadn't expected anyone else, judging by the way they charged right in.

 

Their weapon was out, but it was easily knocked from their hands and into a far corner by one of the gang that they had been wading through to get to the goddam room. Mako didn't really look at the attacker; he had learned a long time ago that it was easier that way.

 

He reached for the back of his better half's jacket, the urge to get them out of harm's way overpowering everything else. Screw the loot, they were far more important. But his fingers barely brushed it before they were thrown against the wall as another one of the fucking gang shouldered them

 

Mako saw their head crack against the wall of the tiny room. He growled aloud as cold anger swept over him. His vision blurred slightly red as he noticed more thugs pouring into the room. They surrounded his fallen companion, who had managed to stand. They swayed, but their eyes were sharp, and it spurred Mako into action. They would almost certainly try to take the entire gang on with only their fists. They had tried in similar situations, to near-lethal outcomes. And where would he be if they died?

 

A hook through the chest, and the first went down, spluttering blood. The second took a mouthful of shrapnel, stumbling back into the third, which went under Mako's boot. A fourth managed to get a good few shots in, but couldn't handle the force of a huge fist to top of the skull. Then a fifth managed to get behind him and grab at his ponytail, but Mako just fell backwards on top of him

 

He realized his mistake too late, and let out a loud "fuck" as he was swarmed. Ears ringing with the noise of the firefight, he swept one off his stomach, only to take a hard blow to the chest. Then another to the side of the head.

 

Panic rose in Mako's throat. Unable to see his partner, he naturally assumed that the worst had occurred, and almost gave up then. There was no help coming, no backup. Gripping the handle of his hook, he managed to take a few more out, but he was still hopelessly outnumbered. Even his pessimism couldn't' have predicted the level of bullshit he was experiencing.

 

So of course it was them who swooped in at the last moment, kicking away the gun pressed to Mako's head. Of course they had retrieved their weapon, and used it to great affect on the remaining thugs. _Deus ex machina_ , he thought, using his hook to sweep the legs out from under one of the gang. Of course they gave him time to stand by distracting the goons, then helpfully tossed his gun to him.

 

It was almost magical, the way they cleared the room. And when they were alone, and both of their breathing had slowed to more of a healthy level, Mako's compliment leapt over to him. Their steps were extremely shaky, and their nose was pretty obviously broken, not to mention the multiple bullet wounds and unformed bruises.

 

"Mako," they gasped, "are you alright? I'm so sorry, I should have gotten to you sooner. Is there anything bad?" They quickly looked him over, continuing to babble apologies, their hands ghosting over his skin without ever really touching him. They glanced up at him nervously, as if he would be angry at them. As if he could get angry at them.

 

I was worried about you, he thought. " 'M fine," he said. Reaching out slowly, he cupped their head in one hand. They stilled, looking up at him. Hands moved to rest on his wrist, and they turned their face just enough to press a bloody kiss against his palm. Mako felt a warmth bubble up in his chest, and stooped slightly just to be closer to them.

 

"We should probably get moving before more of those guys show up," they mumbled into his hand, glancing up at him. Their eyes looked slightly unfocused, and Mako wasn't sure how much more they could take. His thumb brushed along their cheekbone in an attempt to be comforting.

 

Straightening suddenly, he let go of them in favor of scooping them up into the crook of one arm, and the loot in the other. "It's fine," he told them before they could protest. And he started walking.

Every step hurt, but Mako didn't mind. He had good reason to ignore the pain and keep moving.

 

Partly, it was that he felt like he needed to do something in return for his partner saving his life. He would never admit it to them, but he also felt the need to keep them close. It was easier to keep an eye on them, tug them out of harm's way, or step in front of them to take a bullet.

 

Peripherally, Mako knew he loved them, but didn't feel like he had the time to sort through all of the shit that came with that. Instead, he shifted them a little closer to his chest, ignored their vehement requests to be put down, and walked through the exit, making sure not to trip on any stray limbs.

 

One of the benefits of having someone rich pay for you to get them something was the transportation. The train they rode was too expensive for people to ask questions, so Mako and his better half's wounds went without comment, and they had a compartment to themselves. They both still tried not to drip blood everywhere, though. Well, Mako didn't really care, but they did, so he went along with it.

 

When the loot was safely beneath his seat, Mako begrudgingly allowed his consort to treat his wounds before their own. He leaned into the corner by the window and watched the door while they worked.

 

After they were done with most of the damage, they gently tapped his mask. He removed it, set in next to them, and was surprised, as he always was, that they didn't even blink. Rather, they shifted closer, drawing in their eyebrows in concentration as they cleaned the smaller wounds on Mako's head. He really needed to set that broken nose.

 

Watching them from the corner of his eye, he noticed that their hands had begun to shake, and though they weren't applying any stitches, they were growing increasingly frustrated. A hand on their shoulder, and they stopped moving, looking at him questioningly.

 

"It's OK," he assured them, "now it's your turn." They looked down at their trembling hands, and let out a sigh.

 

They sat back, and let Mako get to work on them, a hand on his arm the entire time. Afterwards, their eyes already turning purple, they managed to fall asleep, their head resting on his stomach. He half-watched the door, half-watched them as his own eyes began to close.

 

This train is high-class enough to have a good security system, he assured himself. We're safe enough for now, and we both need sleep.

 

Carefully, so as not to wake them, he looped his arm around his partner. They shifted a little, one arm moving to drape over his stomach. Well, as much as it could, considering their size difference. His thumb rubbed gently on their upper arm until they settled, and then for a few moments after that.

 

Watching their sleeping, open face was relaxing, and Mako soon felt himself drifting off, his head leaned against the solid train wall.

 

He was not a optimist by any means, but he couldn't help but feel hopeful when he was around them.


	2. Fluff stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog and the reader take a much-deserved break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so I wrote more. No plot, just fluff. (And I'm more or less awake for this part! Go me!)

Mako awoke to the sound of gentle breathing, and opened one eye slowly. The ceiling over his head was a good sign, albeit one that he still wasn't quite used to. The bed, another good sign, creaked ever so slightly as he shifted to look at the clock, with his mask next to it, then at the bundle of blankets on top of him.

After getting their wounds properly bandaged, and even after sleeping on their train ride, both Mako and his partner had been bone tired after their escapades the day before. His better half had almost fallen asleep standing up, and was out as soon as they collapsed into bed. Mako had tucked them into a more comfortable position before letting himself drift off. 

But, as it always seemed to end up, his companion was sprawled over his stomach when he looked at them, with his hand almost completely covering them from the small of their back to their shoulders. 

They muttered something as he watched them, still half-asleep. They were just so _cute._  Well, pretty much anything under 6 and a half feet was cute to Mako. His eye slid closed, and he felt them shift their head a little to one side. Their breathing shifted. 

Then their head lifted from his chest, and Mako opened his eyes to see them blinking blearily. They rubbed their eyes and looked over at him, face breaking into a big, sleepy grin. Mako's heart leapt.

"Morning," he grunted, smiling back. His voice was especially gravely during the mornings. Shifting lazily, he tugged them closer to his face to plant a kiss on their cheek. Their grin hadn't faded in the slightest, and they returned his kiss with a few of their own peppered across his face. 

"Morning, Mako," they muttered, propping themselves up on their forearms. He liked when they used his name. "You doing OK?"

"'M fine," he answered, and he was. His wounds would heal soon enough, and they hadn't been too bad to begin with. Their company, and the large paycheck, being added to that made the entire shitfest worthwhile. 

"You ready to get up?" They asked, already knowing the answer. 

Mako just grunted a "nope" as he pulled them even closer, pressing his face into the skin of their neck. It always made them laugh, and that was mostly why he did it so often. He wasn't used to hearing laughter.

He half-sat up, the hand on his companion's back keeping them steady. He tried his best not to jostle them too much, and lazily inhaled the scent of their skin.

They pulled back just enough to look Mako in the eye, their hands coming up to run through his hair, which hUnc loose around his face. They pressed a slow kiss to the bridge of his nose, and he smiled helplessly at them when they pulled away. 

Their eyes twinkled. "I'll make pancakes," they offered. Then they pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

"In that case." Mako rose suddenly out of the bed an slung his better half onto his shoulders, where they gripped at his shoulders to steady themselves. 

For a moment, he was worried he had jostled them too much, but then he heard a peal of laughter. "Pancakes it is," they declared as Mako carried his lover to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super dumb I'm sorry but he needs more love dammit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending was super rushed, but I'm so tired I'm sorry.


End file.
